The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to an operator interface for a drug delivery device, more particularly, but not exclusively, to dual interface for giving potentially complex information and/or simple instructions relating to the state of an autoinjector.
U.S. Patent Application Publication no. 2014/0228768 to Eggert discloses “a handheld medical device having a housing, at least one operator activatable button mounted on a surface of the housing, and a light source mounted within the housing below the button and arranged to direct light towards the button. Substantially the whole of the button and the surface of the housing adjacent the button are opaque, save for a narrow strip adjacent the periphery of the button which is non-opaque.”
U.S. Patent Application Publication no. 2014/0207080 to Allerdings “relates to a method and to a monitoring device for monitoring operation of a drug delivery device, the monitoring device comprising of at least a first and a second sensor arranged at a distance from each other with regard to a first direction and being adapted to generate a first and a second electrical signal in response to an operation of the device, a processing unit configured to determine a time delay between the first and the second electrical signals and being adapted to determine at least one state parameter of the drug delivery device on the basis of said time delay.”
U.S. Patent Application Publication no. 2014/0171881 to the present inventor discloses, “a method of preparing a compound device for use. The device may include a sealed component and an active outer surface. The outer surface may be protected by a surface cover. Preparing the device may include activating the active outer surface by removing the surface cover and exposing an internal portion of the sealed component to the exterior of the device by unsealing the sealed component and synchronizing the activating and said unsealing using a coupler attached to the surface cover and the sealed component.”
U.S. Patent Application Publication no. 2014/0163526 to the present inventor discloses that, “an automated injection device may be loaded with a standard type syringe and/or hypodermic needle. Optionally the syringe may be supplied loaded with medicine and/or covered with a sterile needle cover. The syringe may be loaded into the injector with in a sterile state with needle cover in place. Injector may include for example a fastener (for example an adhesive base). In some embodiments, the fastener may assist an operator to hold injector steady on the skin of a patient for an extended period. For example, injector may be used to give injections of volume ranging between 0.5 and 3.0 ml over a time period ranging between 30 sec to 180 sec.”
Additional background art includes International Patent Application Publication no. WO2013173092 to the present inventor.